


Inbetween Days

by maraudersmoons



Category: Fantastic Beasts - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Remus Lupin, Fluff and Angst, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Scottish Character, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, War, Witches, Wizard, Young James Potter, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black, jily, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersmoons/pseuds/maraudersmoons
Summary: Hogwarts, 1977Death Eater attacks are on the rise, disappearances are common and blood purity is life or death.A story about the Marauders final year at Hogwarts and navigating the war-torn life outside of school.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans, Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This book will follow the Marauders final year of Hogwarts !! Thank you sm for reading <33

September 1st 1977

The morning of September 1st 1977 held a certain kind of monotonous safety to James Potter and Sirius Black. The leaves were crisp and just starting to brown, with dew coating the grass they walked on to arrive at King’s Cross Station.

The two recently turned men were no longer the awkward, gangly children that had arrived at this very station seven years ago. Men though they may be, a few paces behind lagged james’ parents, Fleamont and Euphemia potter, who had insisted on accompanying James and Sirius for their final year at Hogwarts.

The group walked past platforms 1-9, careful to attract as little attention as possible, which was easier said than done, considering James was pushing a trunk with his owl precariously perched on top and Sirius was laughing his barking laugh, startling a few passers-by.

“Are you ready?” James asked.

Sirius smirked in response and the duo seemingly disappeared though a solid brick wall, followed closely by Fleamont and Euphemia.

The scarlet Hogwarts Express train, billowing steam had come into view, as had the hundreds of students and parents who were saying their rushed goodbyes.

“Merlin, it feels weird that this will be the last time we’ll be getting on this old thing to go to Hogwarts, doesn’t it?” Sirius said under his breath, looking around the crowded platform.

“Not like you to be coming over all nostalgic, Padfoot.” James smirked, and turned around to his mother.

“Now James, I’ve packed you both a roast chicken sandwich, with some muffins in your trunk. The pumpkin juice is in the front segment of your bag, don’t forget that, will you?” She asked worriedly.

In response, her child assured her he would not, under any circumstance, forget where the pumpkin juice was stored. Fleamont interrupted by coughing and made a slight gesture to suggest James come with him.

As Sirius and Euphemia were saying their goodbyes, Fleamont led james to a secluded corner and stared at him a while.

“I’m proud of you. Not even just with the Head Boy and Quidditch Captain appointments. More, the person who you’ve become. You’re a truly decent man. Not many can say that. Make the most of this year son. I promise you it will go by before you realise it.”

James looked at his older father’s face. The man who he had looked up to for his whole life, from excitedly telling the other children in primary school that his dad was a ‘cosmetic potioneer’ to seeing his pride at his son achieving a top set of OWL results.

“Thanks Dad”, James grinned, “I’ll make it a good one.”

Fleamont clapped his sons’ shoulder and with that, the brief show of father-son emotion was over, and the group re-joined.

James noticed Sirius kept looking over his shoulder in agitation, and he thought he had a good idea why. Last year, the pair had come into contact with Sirius’ mother, Walburga, at Platform 9¾, which was the first time Sirius had seen her since he had ran away to James’ house.

“Mate, your parents are wanted for several crimes and suspected dark activity, I don’t think they would dare show their faces at King’s Cross.” James supplied.

Sirius gauffed and said “Nah, I don’t suppose even their deluded self-worth would make them think they could just come out in the open and torture a bunch of muggle-borns on the way to good old Hogwarts.”

James smirked as the whistle began to blow, both boys striding over to the train.

James and Sirius boarded the train as the doors began to be closed, with Fleamont thrusting the two trunks in after the boys. He stood with his arm around his wife and waved to the two boys he had seen grow up.

As the train began picking up speed, the clocks chimed eleven and, for the last time, James Potter and Sirius Black were on the Hogwarts Express for a new year at Hogwarts.

James looked reluctantly towards the front of the train, where the Prefects and Head Boy and Girl were expected to meet.

“Well Padfoot, it’s been nice knowing you, but I must be off with those who are more on my intellectual wavelength. Hopefully I’ll see you around school sometime.” James announced, with a note of mock regret.

“You really are the biggest prat Prongs.” Sirius paused to smile. “If you start going to the library though, I really will have to draw the line there, my heart can only handle one absolute wet-wipe in the dormitory, and that place has been firmly taken by Remus.”

Sirus nudged James as he noticed the auburn-haired Witch marching down the train corridor, where, pinned to her brand-new robes was a shiny Head Girl badge.

“Evans.” he smirked, nodding at her in acknowledgement.

“Hullo Sirius. Potter. Are you coming?” She motioned to the Prefect cabin.

“Uh, Evans, that carriage is for Prefects only, and I’m sorry to break it to you, but you’re not one anymore darling.” James said innocently.

Lily raised an eyebrow at him. “Thank you, James, for your very insightful assumption,” she deadpanned. “but, well over the summer I found out I got Head Girl. I did write to Remus you know, I’m sure he would have told you if you’d asked.” Lily finished.

“Oh, this is brilliant. Absolutely bloody brilliant.” Sirius mused. And, always one for manners, he added “Lily, you have my warmest congratulations.” Before turning on his heel, laughing slightly, and walked away to find Remus and Peter.

James pondered for a moment, looking into the bottle-green eyes of Lily Evans, before breaking out into a great, crooked grin that spread across his boyish face.

“A Head Girl and Head Boy both from Gryffindor. That must be the first in years. Ha! The Slytherins aren’t going to get away with much this year, are they?”

Lily’s eyes snapped up to James’ hazel ones. “We can’t abuse our power you know, that would make us just as bad as them!”

“Alright Evans, only a joke. Although, you can’t fool me, I know you want to hex them just as much as me,” Lily looked indignantly at him for this, which he pretended not to see, “c’mon though, we better get seats.” James answered, holding the door to the carriage open for Lily, who hid her blushing cheeks as she dipped under his arm to enter.

  
As Sirius walked down the train corridor to find Remus and Peter, he found everyone but them. He kept walking past the full compartments, stopping occasionally to talk to his fellow Gryffindors. Dragging his trunk to the end of the narrow corridor, he thrust it into the second last compartment and turned to his friends exclaiming

“Evans got Head Girl. Lily Evans got bloody Head Girl.”

Remus Lupin looked up from his book, ‘ _Magical Water Plants of the Mediterranean’_ as Sirius came crashing into the compartment and smirked at him. Peter was frankly too busy trying to keep his trunk from falling off the rack.

“Surely you might have guessed that one Padfoot? Lily wrote to me last month; I could have told you that ages ago. Besides, who did you think was going to get it? Surely not Hestia Jones from Hufflepuff…I mean she’s lovely, but Lily’s just sort of made to be Head Girl.” Lupin reasoned.

Sirius glanced over to Peter, who was now standing on the seats, struggling with the zip on his suitcase.

“Did you know about this?”

Peter murmured in response, shoving his hand into the case and retrieving a battered leather wallet, before he turned around to Sirius and nodded briefly.

“Gimps.” Sirius replied, looking back to Remus, who had resumed reading his book and was suppressing a smile.

Sirus took in his friends’ appearance, from his lightening sandy brown hair sitting in slight waves to the great scar reaching across his nose from one cheek to the other and the perpetually tired look Remus wore in the aftermath of a moon cycle. Although Remus would not care for any sympathy, Sirius felt it for him. It took a great deal of valour to endure such an immense physical change every month and rarely be heard complaining about it.

Sirius jumped up suddenly, and walked to the door of their compartment, turning suddenly on his heel, grinning mischievously at his friends.

“This is our last journey to Hogwarts, and James is expected to be slumming it in the Prefects carriage? I am going to rescue our noble friend from their grimy clutches.” He paused and considered for a moment. “You two better come with me.” Fixing Remus and Peter with an intense stare.

Although, Remus thought, this was not strictly true, and that the Prefect carriage was actually pretty lavish, he would nevertheless still have to follow Sirius because, by default, anytime Sirius ran into trouble, Remus too was suspected, and hence he hoped he could at least to be a mediator.

As the pair stepped out of the compartment, Remus turned to Peter, who was still sitting resolutely on the seat.

“Wormy, are you coming?”

“No, no, I’m going to wait for the trolley witch, I, um, don’t want to miss her.” Peter squeaked, averting his gaze.

Although this response puzzled Remus, as the witch was not due to start making the rounds for another half hour, he had to shrug his shoulders and walk on, as Sirus was already halfway down the corridor.

Voices grew louder as the two boys continued down the train. They looked at each other in confusion, then picked up the pace, arriving at a small cluster of people blocking the corridor. As Sirius drew nearer, he was able to discern the faces of Marlene Mckinnon from Gryffindor and Rosier and Wilkes from Slytherin, who were obviously engaged in a heated argument.

“Of course, if that were my family, well, quite frankly I’d be glad they killed.” Rosier said softly, looming over Marlene, his cold, grey, heavy lidded eyes looking into her dangerously glittering blue ones.

Wilkes laughed appreciatively, but Marlene, clutching her wand behind her back, aimed at Rosier’s knees and whispered, ‘genu spissamentum’.

A howl of pain erupted from the Slytherin, causing Wilkes to part the way. Rosier’s legs now jutted out at awkward angles, and he had to hold on to the doorframe to keep from collapsing. He now realised that the bitch had used the kneecap reversal hex. She really should not have done that he thought, anger rising like bile in his throat.

Marlene seemed to have realised this, as she started edging around the corridor. Wilkes, for all his faults, had been watching her while this all unfolded and his burly form stepped in to stop any escape, cracking his knuckles in her freckled face.

Sirus marched up to the scene, his face drawn with that perilous Black look, wand dangling threateningly from his right hand.

“Ah fellas, how I missed our meetings over summer. Unfortunately, this one will have to wait, as I need to talk to Marlene about some very important business.”

Rosier stared disgustingly at Sirius, while colour rushed back to Marlene’s cheeks.

“How sweet”, he seethed, “Black come to save the Damsel in distress.” He spat at Sirius’ old combat boots.

“Funny, I’m not the one with knees knocked in terror though.” Sirius smirked and muttered the counter-curse before he muttered, “Now if you don’t fuck off, I can do much worse than a kneecap reversal hex Rosier” darkly.

Rosier drew to his full height and looked Sirius in the eyes for what felt like ten minutes before he grunted and stalked off back to his compartment, jerking his hand to indicate Mulciber to follow him.

“You know that’s just going to have gotten them even more worked up.” Marlene declared.

“Well, what’s the worst they can do? Write a letter to Voldemort saying some horrid students, from Gryffindor nonetheless, hexed him? Nah, I don’t think the Rosier’s would be too happy if Evan got anyone else involved.”

Marlene laughed at this, not the exaggerated laugh some people did around him, but a genuine, grateful laugh he observed, as her black wavy hair shook around her shoulders. She’s actually rather fit he thought.

Remus Lupin had just caught up, joints painfully slower due to the short time after the last full moon.

“Ah Moony, bad luck, you missed all the fun.” Sirius turned to meet his mate.

“Mmm I saw.” Remus replied distractedly, before asking if Marlene was okay.

“Yeah, I’m fine thanks.” She shifted her gaze to meet Sirius’, “I hope I didn’t come across as too much of a damsel in distress as Rosier so flatteringly put it.”

“Nah of course not love.”

“I’ll see you two back in the Common Room tonight then. I’m going to go and find Mary before the Trolley Witch comes.” And with that she walked away, but not before noting Sirus’ use of ‘ _love_ ’.

***

James was exploiting his charisma to the fullest for the Trolley Witch for ‘just one more chocolate frog’ to no avail. She was very stuck in her ways he thought. After all, being Head Boy didn’t count for nothing. That made him smile. Merlin, he hoped he didn’t start taking himself too seriously.

He supposed he had better get started on his rounds of the carriages to make sure everyone was behaving. Which was ironic considering it was him and Sirius who had wreaked the most havoc on the Express every year.

He sauntered down the length of the train, looking in at the ‘ickle firsties’ wearing an identical look of subdued terror and at the fifth years who were presumably hiding forbidden items by the looks on _their_ faces as they saw him walk by. He smiled to himself and walked on, eager to reach his friends carriage.

On the final compartment he checked, he was surprised to see Peter sitting in it, with a Hufflepuff girl, nonetheless. James, embarrassed on intruding, hastily walked on without Peter noticing. Slick bastard, he thought.

Finally, in the same carriage they had used since the very first time they had ridden the Express, James found his two mates.

“God, who knew being Head Boy was so demanding.” James muttered as he flopped out on the seat opposite

“Me”, Remus piped up unhappily, “Being a Prefect for last year was the bane of my existence. You try getting a herd of third year students who had eaten too many sugar quills to be quiet. They take it as one big joke.”

“Can’t wait”, James replied darkly, “But this year the Quidditch parties will be better than last years as we won’t have Frank in our ears raving on about his N.E.W.T’s in a couple of days and that he needs to sleep.”

That made Sirius grin, as he was already plotting how much drink he should supply for his house to have a decent party. Remus looked towards James and Sirius who had looked eyes and were nodding.

“Anyway, how was the Prefect meeting?” Remus asked, eager to change the topic.

“Ah it was fine. You know Bertram Aubrey got Prefect though.”

“Yes, and Lily got Head Girl. Guess you’ll be making lots of rounds together, eh, Prongs?” Sirius teased.

“Fuck off. It’s not like that. I mean we’re civil and all, but I would like to think that we’ve moved on from the constant bickering. We're friends.” He stated, decidedly.

Remus raised his eyebrows slightly but passed no comment, and, perhaps sensing that Sirius would interject, changed the topic by dryly saying, “Rosier and Wilkes caught Marlene in the corridor. They have such confidence in their abilities that they cannot go anywhere alone. Very brave, _exactly_ the type of behaviour Voldemort appreciates.”

“Starting their reign of terror early this year…” James murmured.

“Merlin, Rosier’s face when she put a kneecap reversal hex on him. Brilliant. Also", he heaved his Dr. Martens onto his thigh, "He spat on my boots; can you believe the bastard?” his face clearly disgusted, used ‘scourgify’ to remove any contamination from the Slytherin boy.

James glanced out the window seeing the velvety-blue Scottish sky glide by outside. “We’ll be here soon.” he announced, to no one in particular.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday harry !! the big fourty, have good one mate

The Hogwarts Express rolled silently into Hogsmeade station, just as the night had begun to fall. Twenty-five doors sprang open, with them bringing a surge of students, each of whom struggled with balancing their trunks and various pets.

A gruff, familiar voice was heard calling out for ‘firs’ years’ to come with him, making three boys at the end of the platform smile in remembrance of this very voice calling out to them, seven years prior.

“Nothing quite says, welcome back, like Hagrid, does it, lads?” The tall boy with dark black, hair pulled into a knot announced, throwing his arms over his two friends.

“Sirius, we really should make sure Peter is okay. I mean we haven’t seen him in ages.” the tallest of the trio trailed off, disentangling himself from his friend’s grip.

“Remus, don’t worry, I saw him when I was coming to meet you. I wasn’t going to say anything, but he was with some Hufflepuff girl from the year below.” James stated, running his hand absent minded through his jet-black hair, where Sirius had mussed it up.

“Slick bastard.” Sirius mused.

“That’s what I thought!” James responded, grinning.

“C’mon Moony, Pete’s fine. We’re going to have to sprint to get a good carriage though.” Sirius proclaimed, draping his arm over Remus’ again and taking off down the platform, shouting at bystanders to move only at the last minute. Remus, thoughtful as ever, turned and muttered ‘Locomotor’ to move their trunks to the gates.

The triad stumbled down the Hogsmeade platform, Sirius’ hair coming loose, James throwing his head back in laughter, and Remus apologising to anyone he could.

The peculiar carriages stood, no driver as ever at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Students piled in, four or five at a time, with the rickety golden wheels being spurred into action as the last climbed in and began the slow ascent to Hogwarts castle.

The carriages twisted and turned, offering students views of the stars that shone like sugar spilt over black marble. The night sky was such a welcome sight after a day of travel, appearing like magic at each sunset. At the turn of the hill, Hogwarts castle stood, strong as ever, even when the outside world felt hopeless and dark.

The first years could be seen floating across the murky lake, looking utterly enchanted as they got their first glance at the grounds they would soon call home.

Shrieks of laughter pierced the night calm, as students poked their heads out of the windows to try and catch a sight of Sirius Black and James Potter racing up the hill.

Lily Evans was one such student, but she was not one of those clapping on the boys. Rather, she sat with her arms crossed over her chest with a distinctly unimpressed look on her face.

“I mean really, I don’t know how I’m expected to work seriously with Potter when he still acts like a bloody first year.” the dejected Witch sighed.

“It looks rather fun actually.” Marlene sighed wistfully.

“And Merlin knows everyone could do with a laugh these days.” Alice, their short, fiery friend added.

This was true. In the past week, there had been five Death Eater raids in England alone, killing a total of twenty people. Marlene McKinnon’s aunt and uncle were two of this statistic, owning to the fact that they were viewed as ‘blood traitors’. However, the McKinnon family were lucky; some families never got an explanation further than wrong place, wrong time.

The carriages trundled to a stop, expelling students who ran up the stone steps of the castle entrance, desperate to avoid the falling raindrops.

Hundreds of pairs of newly polished shoes and excited chatter filled the Great Hall, followed closely by the scraping of benches. As returning students began to settle, their eyes drifted towards the teachers table, in search of the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. James Potter could not remember having had one for over a year and looked forward to meeting the various powerful witch or wizard teaching them for the year. Remus, however, rather longed for a consistent teacher, as after all, it was N.E.W.T. year.

A great creaking noise from the oak doors at the back indicated the beginning of the Sorting Ceremony, wherein thirty or so children tentatively walked up to the rickety wooden stool in front of the teachers table. Their eyes wandered upwards, ogling at the roof of the Hall, which was a thick black colour, swirling with stars. Paired with the hundreds of floating candles and the wafting smell of food from the kitchens, everyone was soon put at ease.

“Merlin, there’s not very many this year, are there?” James muttered as they walked past the Gryffindor table.

“Parents probably worried about the security at Hogwarts. I mean really, Hogwarts is probably the safest place to be…” Remus trailed off, anxiously looking at the group of first years.

McGonagall opened the roll of parchment and read out the first name;

“Alderton, William.”

A lanky boy stepped forward and put on the tattered brown hat, averting his eyes from everybody looking at him.

“Hufflepuff!”, the hat shouted a minute later, the table beside Gryffindor’s exploding into a warm applause.

William staggered off the stage, grateful to no longer be the centre of attention. Twenty-nine more eleven-year olds were sorted that night, seven of whom joined Gryffindor.

Headmaster Dumbledore, who wore midnight purple robes and his signature half-moon glasses rose swiftly from his throne-like chair, raising his hands to silence the gentle bubble of talk.

“To those of you returning, welcome back for another year at Hogwarts. To our new students, we hope you enjoy your time here. For now, we shall keep our speeches brief, for it is time for food.” Dumbledore clicked his fingers and soon each of the house tables were groaning with platters of steaming hot food.

“This is seriously what I come to Hogwarts for.” announced Sirius, piling his plate high with chicken, riced potatoes and several honeyed vegetables.

“Reckon the House Elves would be willing to cook for us when we get our own flat, Padfoot?” James joked, passing the pumpkin juice jug down to Peter.

Remus looked up, “I reckon they would swim in bubotuber pus if you asked them nicely enough.”

Sirius accepted the gravy boat from Peter, before he asked

“So, Peter, mate, who is this Hufflepuff girl I’ve been told about?”

The short blonde boy grew red around the ears and felt his face growing hot.

“Lara Buchanan. Sh-she’s from fifth year.”

James unexpectedly clapped him on the back, which caused him to swallow the piece of Yorkshire pudding in his mouth. Peter felt himself rise with pride for the show of affection from James Potter.

“Congratulations Wormtail, about time these witches realised what a catch you are!” James grinned at his small friend.

Sirius choked into his juice, which thankfully only Remus picked up on.

Further along the table, Marlene was squinting her eyes at towards the teachers table, hoping to confirm her suspicions.

“Look at the man beside McGonagall! That’s Lorcan McLaird, he used to be Minister for Magic years ago.” She exclaimed.

Lily, Alice and Mary all subtly turned their heads to where she was pointing.

“Merlin, what is he doing here? And what is all that smoke?” Lily trailed off, for at that moment dessert had arrived, heavy plates with treacle tart, tiramisu and jugs of homemade custard.

When students had eaten their limit and had begun leaning back with their eyes drooping, Dumbledore rose once more, addressing the whole room,

“Before I can let you go, I have a few announcements to make. Firstly, I ask you to welcome Professor McLaird, who shall be taking up the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts this year”, he paused politely to allow for applause, the loudest of which came from Ravenclaw, “and may I ask for all seventh years and any sixth years with an interest in the newly developing field of ‘magizoology’ to stay behind for an announcement from Mr Scamander here.” His blue eyes twinkled as he announced this, moving his hands to reveal a greying wizard in a 20's style trench coat wearing a shy smile. “For the rest of you, I must bid you goodnight, as your beds are waiting for you.”

McGonagall jumped up at this que, and began herding the first years towards their respective prefects before the swarm of students could block the doorways.

As the last stragglers left the hall, Dumbledore spoke in his soft Irish twang to those remaining.

“Seventh years, I have delayed your bedtime for a few minutes only to announce that career interviews will be had with your heads of houses throughout the next week, so please check your noticeboards for individual session times. These will help guide you for whatever future endeavour you have in mind. And so those of you not interested in a career in magizoology may too leave.”

Mulciber, Snape, Avery, Rosier, Wilkes and a few Ravenclaws stalked off, however the majority of seventh years stayed, owning to the fact that Newt Scamander, famed Magizoologist and author, was in Hogwarts, wanting to talk to _them_.

“It gives me great pleasure to welcome my personal friend and past pupil, Newt Scamander, back to Hogwarts for this most wonderful opportunity.” Dumbledore sat down and looked expectantly at Newt.

The ageing wizard walked across to the stage with surprising agility.

“This should be good.” Sirius grinned wickedly, earning him a glare from Lily.

“T-thank you for having me Professor Dumbledore,” Newt inclined head towards his old teacher, “I would like to offer anyone willing to apply, an apprenticeship for the year after you leave school. Obviously, I-I would like to accept anyone, but the Ministry have certain grade requirements. Em, any questions?” He raised his head shyly, his green eyes surveying the collection of students.

“Yes. What exactly is Magizoology?” Dorcas Meadowes from Ravenclaw questioned.

“A good question. A magizoologist's obligations may not be limited to merely observing and taking care of creatures, as they may be immersed in sanctioned breeding and even actively tracking and rescuing them. Does that answer your question?”

Dorcas nodded.

“If we get the apprenticeship, what is it that we’ll be doing exactly?” Lily inquired.

“Well, you’ll be accompanying me to sanctuaries all over the world to ensure the creatures are being cared for correctly and will get hands-on experience in nursing them better. I-I’m writing a new book, for children, and will be travelling around New Zealand to study rarer creatures there.” He finished with a crinkled smile, staring out into space.

“Thank you, Newton for speaking with us today.” Dumbledore bowed towards Newt, “If you wish to be considered, please leave your name on the noticeboard in your Common Rooms. Now, you deserve rest after this long day. Pip pip.”

***

The bleary-eyed Gryffindors trudged up the marble stairs to the portrait of the Fat Lady, where James muttered ‘asphodel’ to gain entry.

The Common Room never looked to inviting; the fireplace burning happily with the Marauders favourite squashy armchairs free from hyperactive third years. They had plenty to discuss too, however, everybody’s legs carried them straight up to their dormitories, where their trunks lay waiting for them, beds made invitingly.

Lily, Marlene, Alice and Mary were asleep as soon as their heads touched the pillow, however, in true Marauder fashion, James and Sirius stayed up scheming as they always do for the coming year, Peter’s snores puncturing the silences.

Remus’, muscles still burdensome so close after the moon, felt his eyes closing, and he fell asleep staring at Sirius’ back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you sm for reading !!  
> I will try to update in a couple of days <3


	3. Chapter 3

The morning of Friday September 2nd was a slow one, the inhabitants of Gryffindor tower only stirring when the thought of missing breakfast was too great to bear. It consisted of bleary-eyed teenagers scrambling to do up the buttons on their shirts, pulling on their ties and stumbling down the marble staircase to the Great Hall.

James thrust a mug of coffee under Sirius’ drooping head, smirking, as Peter piled his plate high with pancakes. Remus said nothing, waking himself up as he sipped his black coffee.

Professor McGonagall had begun walking down the Gryffindor table, handing out timetables and sending people on their way. James nudged Sirius, who looked and instantly his face lit up. He watched her move down the table, towards them, his teeth showing in a grin, significantly more awake now.

“Morning dearest Minnie, oh how I missed you over the holidays, they positively dragged.” Sirius moaned dramatically, leaning forward, his hands on his cheeks, towards her.

Minerva McGonagall allowed herself a tight-lipped smile and replied, “I assure you Mr Black, the feeling is mutual. Now, as you three take the same classes, I feel there is little need to explain how the timetable works after seven years”, she looked at Peter and handed him a timetable with slightly less writing, “Mr Pettigrew, your Divination class is to take place in the North Tower this year.”

She moved to go, before turning on her heel and talking directly to James, “Potter, well done on getting Head Boy. You and Miss Evans have a meeting with Professor Dumbledore at ten, you’re excused from Transfiguration.”

Remus scrambled to pick up his piece of parchment, breathing a sigh of relief as he read that they had a free period until Transfiguration at ten.

“We’ve got that McLaird bloke today after lunch, that’ll be interesting. Bloody hell, triple potions on Monday morning, may as well off myself now.” Sirius moaned.

“At least you don’t have Divination in-”, Peter rolled up his sleeve to check the watch he received for his seventeenth, “five minutes.” he groaned.

“That’s because we weren’t thick enough to pick Divination, Pete.” James laughed, watching Peter squeeze out from the bench and scurry away to class, following Mary MacDonald.

Just as Peter departed, two new boys sat down on the bench either side of James. On the left was Edward Rabnott, a Sixth year Gryffindor with a scrunched-up face and floppy brown hair shielding his eyes. On the right was Theodore Deverill, a Fifth year with a mop of curly blonde hair and perpetually ruddy cheeks.

“James, I heard you got Quidditch Captain. We were wondering when you’re holding try-outs, as we really should start training as soon as we can.” Edward began.

“I’m still not over Ravenclaw winning last year, you know.” Finished Theo.

James looked at the two boys incredulously. “Yeah me neither. But what makes you think you two are automatically getting back on the team?” Although James secretly thought that he’d be hard pressed to find a chaser or beater better than Edward and Theo.

“James mate, no offence but if you don’t put me as Beater this year, I’ll beat _you_ within an inch of your life.” Sirius quipped.

“Look, try-outs will be on Saturday at nine, but I can’t be showing favouritism so don’t expect any special treatment. Although spread the word that we’re looking for a new Seeker. Merlin knows how we’re supposed to replace Longbottom.” James reasoned.

The two boys clapped James on the shoulder and left.

“Potter,” a small voice sounded down the table, “I’m walking to Dumbledore’s now, are you coming?”

James grinned at Lily and got up to leave, saying he’d see Remus and Sirius at break.

Lily bounded up the stairs, causing James to gallop up the stairs two at a time.

“Slow down Evans, anyone would think you’re trying to get away from me.”

“I just don’t want to be late, that’s all.” However, what Lily was really thinking was that she didn’t want to be awkward with James. I mean what were they supposed to say to each other? After all, her mother taught her that if you don’t have anything nice to say, say nothing at all.

The pair had arrived at the golden gargoyle statue and stepped into the spiralling stone staircase to begin the slow ascent.

Lily was the one who stepped forward to knock.

“Come in, come in.”

James swanned in and took a seat opposite Dumbledore as if he’d done it a million times. Still, Lily supposed, throughout the years he probably had. She meanwhile stood awkwardly until she was asked to sit.

“I offer my congratulations for both of your appointments. Rarely have I been so pleased with my decision. It has been a pleasure seeing you develop into the mature, responsible adults I now know you to be.”

Dumbledore’s blue eyes twinkled in the candlelight as Lily and James tried not to catch each other’s eyes.

“Now, onto more pressing issues. Several parents have written to the Ministry concerned for the safety of their children at Hogwarts.”

As James made to cut him off, Dumbledore raised a hand in indication to let him continue.

“In response, the Minister, Harold Minchum, has decided it would be in the, ah, best interests of the school to appoint Aurors from dusk until dawn. Instead of making the usual rounds of the corridors, I have been requested to direct you to the Auror Department. I hope you will find this a rewarding experience.”

***

“You get to swan about with Aurors? After hours? For fuck's sake, if I’d known that’s the reward you get for being Head bloody Boy, I’d have tried a bit harder.” Sirius moaned, tipping his chair back and kicking his legs up on the desk.

“Don’t be a twat. I’m sure if you wanted to come there would be ways around it” James replied, with a sideways glance at Lily, who had just walked into the Defence classroom.

Lily Evans and Marlene McKinnon sat at the front, eager to avoid the Slytherins at the back and were hence beside the jar of pickled Dixie wings. The latter glanced over her shoulder every so often, hoping to catch a glimpse of Sirius Black, who was sitting at the very back with James, laughter ringing in the air from both of them.

The doors to classroom 3C creaked open and in hobbled Lorcan McLaird. He wore velvet, powder blue robes, black combat boots and chunky red glasses. Although around eighty odd years old, he still stood at the impressive height of six foot and had his signature aura of smoke trailing behind him.

“You two at the back. Take your feet off the desk now.” He grunted in a strong Glaswegian accent.

James and Sirius raised their eyebrows at each other in surprise at being told off so early into a lesson.

“Well that’s me told.” Sirius muttered, slowly putting his feet back on the ground.

Collapsing into the seat at the front, Professor McLaird continued, “You may not know why I am here to teach you, as yes, I was once in charge of the state of this land, but when I was asked, I just felt it was right,” he mused, stroking his grey goatee, “but I have first-hand skills I can tell you, if you so wish to know.” He jumped up suddenly, flicking his wand effortlessly to produce a glowing white mist. From this emerged a great beast, with the largest wings Lily had ever seen; an Albatross Patronus.

“You will cast your own in due course. But not now. You must work hard for it first. Turn to page twelve and read the part on form.”  
  


As the seventh years walked out of the Defence class, loud chatter erupted.

“Well, he certainly sounds as though he knows what he’s talking about, but I’m not sure if I like him.” Anastasia, a curly blonde haired Hufflepuff reasoned to her friend, Dorcas Meadowes.

“I thought he was brilliant. This year we finally have a chance at being taught something, rather than spending hours in the library teaching ourselves. Plus, he was a Ravenclaw, so that does makes him more likeable.” The tall, dark-skinned girl replied.

With Sirius and Remus engaged in a debate about when it is socially acceptable to begin drinking, James hung back, falling into step with Lily who was walking back to the Common Room alone, as Marlene had History of Magic.

“So, Evans, did you notice it?” he asked, enigmatically, looking down into the freckled witch’s face.

“Notice what? That he’s more”, she struggled with the right word, “Out there? That isn’t a bad thing you know. And his Patronus is magnificent, not many-.”

“Evans, Evans, must you deem me so judgemental? I was talking about his partiality towards…singles. Much like myself you know.” He winked and began running backwards towards his friends, “See you later Evans.”

Lily looked back at him with mid disgust, wondering what he meant by that.

***

“Merlin, I am exhausted.” Sirius stated, throwing himself onto his battered four poster bed, face first.

It was nine o’clock, and after a day of teachers reinforcing the importance of N.E.W.T’s and prescribing scrolls of parchment for Monday, Sirius was simply not in the mood.

“Is this it? The great mellowing of Sirius Black? You know I’ll almost miss those drunken Friday nights wandering about the castle.” Remus replied, without missing a beat.

Sirius threw his pillow at him, Remus only just ducking in time, looking up grinning.

“Fuck off _Moony_. Alright, I propose we initiate the year by a trip to Hogsmeade. Specifically, the Three Broomsticks.”

James propped his head up on his pillow, “I say that’s the best thing you’ve proposed all term, Padfoot. You two coming?”

Peter jumped up at this, a smirk forming on his face already. Nothing made him happier than an invitation to observe his friends’ antics down at the pub.

Remus took off his uniform robes, pulled on an oversized crewneck and stated that he’d go if they took the map.

And so, they set off for the third-floor corridor, the invisibility cloak discarded on James’ bed after they realised four pairs of ankles walking the corridors would look suspicious. Sirius reasoned that if a professor caught them, they could argue they were helping James with his Head Boy duties.

The Gunhilda of Gorsemoor statue stood invitingly, swinging open as the incantation was uttered. The tunnel was considerably smaller than when it had been discovered in their second year, causing Remus and James to stoop slightly. The stone tile was pushed away easily, having been moved dozens of times before. The four boys crept up the wooden stairs, not worrying about the creaking stairs, as the Flume’s, who owned Honeydukes, were aware of the Marauders use and only asked they leave the correct change if they took anything.

The shop was cast in a silver light, by the early setting autumn sun. Rows of sugar quills, blowing gum and chocolate frogs adorned the lilac and green shelves. The sight never failed to bring back a wave of nostalgia to James, who had first entered the shop on his fifth birthday with his mother.

The boys drew their eyes away long enough to leave the sweet shop, stepping out onto the cobblestones and into the bitter wind, their legs running to escape the raindrops that were beginning to fall.

The sturdy oak door stood, as inviting as ever, transcending the thought of a war raging outside its doors. A comforting constant for the Wizards of Britain. The boys entered and made a beeline for their usual bench by the tankards of Butterbeer.

“Evening, Rosmerta. Four glasses please.” Remus ordered shyly, sliding the sickles towards her.

He carried the tray towards the table, while The Rolling Stones ‘ _She’s A Rainbow_ ’ played quietly from the record player. It seemed that the pub had taken to playing muggle records late at night. Still, Remus thought, it was the little ways of rebellion. As he took his seat, James and Sirius finished drumming their wands against the table to take their tankards from Remus, grinning up at him gratefully.

“So”, James started, “We know who Pete here has his eyes on, but I’m rather interested in where yours lie, Padfoot.”

Sirius guffawed, before replying conspicuously, “We’ll see soon enough Prongs, Quidditch match soon, and I’m counting on us winning.”

This erupted into a conversation divulging game tactics, which third year has the most potential and how best to ensure that Slytherin couldn’t even begin to dream of getting their dirty hands on the cup. This suited Remus fine, as the conversation had been beginning to reach uncomfortable territory, and besides, he much rather preferred to listen.

They sat like that for hours, drinking in the atmosphere and savouring the last drops of freedom from education, until James conceded that he really should be getting back to help Lily with any duties. Sirius winked at Remus when James said this, which resulted in Remus having to avert his eyes to hide his blushing cheeks. Really, he reasoned, James still fancying Lily was no reason to begin blushing like a silly little schoolgirl…

As Sirius waited for James to pay, he absent-mindedly began staring out of the windows. A flash of white rushed past, sparking his curiosity, leading him out of the pub. He silently prowled out of the pub door after this mysterious being, leaving Remus and Peter looking at each other in confusion. However, flashes of recognition were going off like a lightbulb in Sirius’ head. James, having paid, was now pulling on his scarf and beckoned Remus and Peter to follow. The four boys stood in the shadows, each realising who this man was at the same time; Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius Malfoy, with his dreadful greased platinum blonde hair, falling to his shoulders. Slytherin Prefect from a few years ago and Sirius’ cousin-in-law. He held a second figure roughly by the shoulders, and was ushering him into a dark lane, just off the main street.

“What is that git doing here?” Sirius muttered under his breath, as his eyes narrowed dangerously. They began to follow Lucius up the muddy hill overlooking the Screaking Shack, each boy pressing their backs up against a pine tree for fear of being seen.

“Right, have you got the files I need?”

“No.”

“Have you talked to senior management?”

“No.”

What the fuck have you been doing all week, sitting around playing fucking fairies?” He spat on the ground, moving like a snake towards the flinching man.

“Let me remind you that it is not only my neck on the line, but also your children. Change the security-”

Alas, for at this moment, Peter’s foot decided that it was uncomfortable where it was and needed to be moved. Right onto a fallen branch.

_Crack_

Lucius, James, Sirius and Remus all spun round to look at Peter, who had turned as white as a ghost. Which, Sirius decided, he would be after tonight.

Lucius looked around wildly, trying to find the source of sound, and, paranoid that he was being watched, disapparated, taking the unknown man with him, leaving the four boys standing alone in the trees.

“For _fuck_ sake, Peter! Can’t you control your body one minute?”, Sirius had stalked over to the cowering boy and was now looking down at him in disgust, “That was something important, something to do with Voldemort, and you fucking scared him off!”

Peter said nothing, instead flaring his nostrils and staring resolutely at the ground.

“Sirius, stop it, Peter didn’t mean to. Wise up, we need to get back to the castle anyway.” James spoke out, his jaw set.

Sirius said nothing in response, instead walking ahead of the group back towards Honeydukes. James jogged to catch up with him, leaving Remus plodding along with Peter. Secretly, Remus agreed with Sirius. I mean, he had expressed a desire to become an Auror, but if he fucked up on that grand a scale, how would he survive? He sighed.

“Don’t worry about Sirius. C’mon, let’s get back to the castle.”

***

As the pair finally climbed through the portrait hole, James and Sirius could be heard laughing in the common room by the fire, along with Lily and Marlene.

“Ah, there you are. We’re playing Gobstones, want to join?” Lily asked politely.

Peter walked past the group, pretending he had not heard, straight up to the dormitory.

“Ah”, James explained to the girls, “Sirius and Peter had a bit of an, eh, disagreement earlier.”

“Already falling out with people so early on in the year, Sirius?” Lily questioned, raising her eyebrows, perplexed. He merely looked at her in response.

“We’ve started already”, Marlene stated, taking control of the conversation, “but you can be in my team, Remus. I’m quite hopeless.” She finished with a smile.

Remus settled himself beside her on the scarlet armchair. He felt for the first time since term started, content.

An hour later, the game lay discarded, as when it was obvious to everyone that Remus and Marlene were going to win, Sirius declared that it was a shit game anyway.

“What were you up to at Hogsmeade tonight?” Lily asked, and, seeing James’ eyebrows shoot up in surprise, continued, “You’re not exactly the most subtle of people when you’re tipsy. Plus, I can smell the Butterbeer off your breath.”

They divulged the story to Marlene and Lily, earning them two worried faces staring back at them when they finished.

“Are you going to tell someone?” Lily asked, biting her lip.

“Of course not, it’s not against the law for them to be in Hogsmeade. Just thought they were acting strange that’s all.” Sirius snapped in response, “Plus, we’re hardly going to hand ourselves in for sneaking out of the castle, now are we?”

Lily looked at him sternly, “I’m going to pretend I never head that.”

James stood up and announced he was going to bed, as it was Quidditch try-outs in the morning. Everyone bade each other goodnight as they walked to their respective dormitories.

The boys climbed the stairs, laughing at some joke James had told, opening the door to find Peter on his bed reading a textbook and looking rather sullen.

The tension in the room was palpable. Sirius suddenly stuck out his hand to Peter and said, “Look, sorry about back there, mate. Just thought we might have gotten to hear something useful, that’s all.” He was wearing an expression that almost said, ‘are you going to challenge me?’ But Peter did not. He shook Sirius’ hand, telling him to forget about it with a small smile.

“Well”, James interrupted, clapping his hands together, “Now we can talk about why Lucius was with that man. More importantly, who is he?”

Remus, who had gone to sit on the end of his bed, piped up, “I think it was Frederik Karasu. You know, Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I remember my dad complaining because he raised the Floo Network tax last month. Can’t think why he’d be wandering around with Malfoy of all people.”

“Maybe he’s a Death Eater?” Peter interjected.

“Nah, don’t think so, he wrote a few articles in the Daily Prophet a while back about how to protect ourselves against security breaches from Death Eaters.”, he slumped back onto his duvet, pulling off his shoes. He pointed his wand at the two glasses on his bedside table, filling them with water.

“Sirius, drink this. I can’t have my beater hungover tomorrow morning.”

Sirius smirked at him, calling ‘bottoms up’ before drinking it down in one gulp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks sm for reading !!

**Author's Note:**

> please leave any constructive criticism in the comments, as I’d love to improve my writing


End file.
